


An Autumn Walk

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Dream Story, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, i dont even know bro, thoughts, what else to put here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: It was just a regular autumn evening after a hard day's work.But a simple walk back with a friend to his place takes Oliver's thoughts and literally runs with them.





	An Autumn Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts).



> Eeeey, I'm alive. 
> 
> Hand's feeling much better after some dumb accident with a door messed it up, and I had this dream a few nights ago about when exactly Oliver realized just how much he was falling for Shimon and so this came to be. Sorry it's so short, it's hard to focus sometimes once your mind is set on a special someone. ( -vo)♥
> 
> Anyways, here's wonderwall.....
> 
> \-- -- -- -- -- -- --

He really enjoys the smell of the forest this time of year. Or maybe it was because he was in such a good mood from walking home with a certain someone.

 

The young Christmas Gelert sighs with content after he takes a deep breath of the crisp and cool autumn air, he could distinctly smell the river rippling by, the wet dew on the leaves that fell from the higher branches of the orange and red colored trees. He could feel the wind tickle the back of is neck as it blew, took in the warm glow of the afternoon sun that shined on his face, then he listened and adored the slight crunching of the heavily leaf covered road as he continued walking down the road.  
  
The world was brighter, the birds were singing, the hidden petpets were chirping in the distance in some of the bushes and his stomach hasn’t stopped fluttering since he and Shimon had finally said their goodbye at the front of the Golden Gallion. When he was with Shimon and they were talking, making a few silly comments and snipes back and forth when they reached the entrance of the Inn, and they just stopped there.

 

It was like some gross romance novel that Oliver would probably be caught reading if someone were to come into his room without knocking. They stood there anxiously, both of them turning their gazes away as they stood in a bit of an awkward but understanding silence that, yes, they need to go their separate ways now. But they don’t want to. The younger hunter was the first one to make some sort of move, coughing into his fist he wished the older pet a good evening and a tilt of his head when he looks up at his hunting partner. Shimon grins back that lovable maniacal smile and claims that they will see each other again on the morrow or the day after, whenever and however their schedules decide to cooperate. Oliver looks down at Shimon’s hands, giving the rough looking hunter a visual cue that he was going to grab his hand and when he does he can’t help but smile when their fingers thread together and he swings their hands a little as he bids another farewell.

 

This time though, Shimon isn’t loud, or saying something incredibly silly.

 

The taller Gelert’s eyes are still heavily cloaked by his thick chestnut hair as he looks down at their entangle fingers, the smile on his muzzle grows a little softer as he rearranges their hands and brings Oliver’s up to his lips for a small kiss. Well, what could’ve been a small kiss, the older hunter brings the back of Oliver’s hand up to his lips and whispers a small farewell and….

 

“ _M_ _o_ _y_ _a_ _malen'kiy plamya._ ”

 

My little flame.

 

 

Fyora you better not be playing any dirty ass tricks on him now, and if you are and you somehow possessed Shimon to say those words and make him feel as flustered as a schoolgirl in front of her crush then you are doing a mighty fine job.

 

“Fuck.” Oliver mutters to himself realizing that he had stopped walking on the side of the road, the strap for the bag he was carrying was beginning to feel a little damp from how hard he was gripping the old leather. It takes about another minute for the weight of it all to come back to him in a single slap to the face and Oliver isn’t exactly sure how to deal with it, he almost fumbles as his free hand jumps up to grab a fistfull of his hair and he’s staring at the ground but he can’t see anything else but that almost maniacal smile. He no longer hears the rustle from tree branches and the hushed wind, instead he’s hearing that rich whisper that Shimon made, teasing a kiss that was supposed to be left behind on the back of his hand. “Fuck.” Oliver states, a little louder and this time he doesn’t even realize that he’s spinning from one direction to another. As if his body was debating about heading back to the Golden Gallion, back to Shimon so that he can give him a propert farwell—or something—or returning home and letting their evening end just like that. He’s turning like a broken compass now, back and forth with blood is throbbing in his ears as he can’t think of anything else but Shimon’s theatrical laugh, his golden eye, those adoring freckles, his rough but gentle hands… “Fuck. _Fuck._ _ **FUCK.**_ _**FUCK--!**_ ”

 

Oliver stands still as the strap for his bag finally gave way and slip from his grip and spill everything he collected from the abandoned homes he and Shimon raided all over the damp leaf colored street.

 

The young doctor’s apprentice was frozen at first, not realizing what had happened and then slowly, solemnly, he takes a deep breath of air and looks down at the bag, books, papers of research, and maps that landed on the street and fluttered against the coming wind. Oliver pushes his small frames more up on the bridge of his muzzle, looks down again at his belongings and takes another long deep breath as he gets on one knee and grabs one of the few books. Forcing a smile onto his face as the cover completely separates from the rest of the book’s moist insides when he picks it up.

 

“Fuck me, mate.”

 

 

 

Well, he was falling madly in love with Shimon after all.


End file.
